Luna gets worried sick about Yuna/Searching all over the worlds
Here is how Princess Luna gets worried sick about Princess Yuna in Fantasyland Rescue. Meanwhile at the following morning in Equestria, Princess Luna was worried sick about Yuna if she's okay or not. Princess Luna: (in a loud voice) Yuna! Portal Glow! Dipper! Mabel! Lightning! Mater! Cruz! Dusty! Where are you!? Princess Harumi: Where are you? Rain Shine: Oh, where could they be? At Disneyland aka the World of Disney, the search party kept on searching near and far. At Zootopia, Flurry Heart couldn't find them anywhere, not even the ZPD. Princess Flurry Heart: Chief Bogo, did the ZPD find Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, or Dusty yet? Chief Bogo: Not yet. But we'll find them. Don't you worry, Princess Flurry Heart. Clawhauser: Sorry, Sir, still not trace of them. Chief Bogo: We'll have to keep looking, Clawhauser, we may not rest until they're found. Clawhauser: Yes, Sir. Mayor Lionheart: We're truly sorry, Princess Flurry Heart. Meanwhile in Bangalore, India, Chancellor Neighsay was also worried about Portal Glow. Chancellor Neighsay: Any sign of them, Hadji? Hadji Singh: I'm afraid not, Chancellor Neighsay. We've search all over India, and still no sign of Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, or Dusty in my palace either. Chancellor Neighsay: We must keep looking, we leave no stone unturned, no map unchecked, there'll be no rest until they're safe again. Hadji Singh: We'll do our best, Chancellor Neighsay. As sultan of Bangalore, I give you my word, we will find them. Chancellor Neighsay: (as he transproted back home with Rain Shine) Oh, where could they be? Where could they be? Rain Shine: Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure Princess Yuna is with her, we'll find them. Chancellor Neighsay: I hope you're right, Rain Shine. At the Golden Oak Library, not even Fizzlepop, Grubber, or anyone, anypony, or any creature else could find them. Ford Pines: Any sign of them, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: (through his binoculars) No sign of them, Ford. Grubber: Hey, Guys, I think it might be them! Yuna! Portal Glow! Dipper! Mabel! Lightning! Mater! Cruz! Dusty! Is that you guys!? Then, Opalescence meows in fear and runs off through the bushes. Grubber: Opal, would ya get out of here!? We're working on our own search and rescue! Hadji Singh: I hope they're alright, Mother, Prncess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Hiro are awefully worried about Yuna as well as Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shinre are of Portal Glow. Neela: So do I, Hadji, and even Ford and Stanley are worried about Dipper and Mabel. Pasha the Peddler: Chin up, Hadj, we'll find them, we're just not looking hard enough. Neela: We must have faith in their safety and well being. For now, we wait patiently to see if there's any news. Hadji Singh: And we will find them soon enough, Mother, and I know you and Pasha are right. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (sighs) I hope they're okay. Ooblar: Yeah, me too. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225